


To Die

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a random facebook post. . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Die

Upon arriving to collect the latest soul, the reaper laughed and shook his head,

"You were definitely a stubborn one, took you a long time to kick the metaphorical bucket, but luckily I was able to postpone the party just for you. Come, everybody's waiting."

The old dog willingly complied. His tail raised high and wagging as he followed his new companion to the other side.


End file.
